BEYOOOOONDS Members
Main article: BEYOOOOONDS This page consists of the basic information about current members of the group BEYOOOOONDS. All the members minus Hirai Miyo, Kobayashi Honoka, and Satoyoshi Utano were all part of Hello Pro Kenshuusei from 2012 to 2018 List of Members Current Members } | align="center" bgcolor="#07913B" | | align="center" bgcolor="#07913B" | | align="center" bgcolor="#07913B" | | align="center" bgcolor="#07913B" | | align="center" bgcolor="#07913B" | | align="center" bgcolor="#07913B" | | align="center" bgcolor="#07913B" | |- ! colspan="9" bgcolor="#66ccff" | |- | | align="center" |Ichioka Reina (一岡伶奈) | align="center" |February 25, 1999 (age ) | rowspan="2" align="center" |Tokyo | rowspan="2" align="center" |A | align="center" |May 5, 2017 | align="center" |'Light Blue' | align="center" |'Leader' (2017-present) Suppin Utahime finalist |- align="center" | | align="center" |Shimakura Rika (島倉りか) | align="center" |August 20, 2000 (age ) | rowspan="3" align="center" |June 9, 2018 | align="center" |'Lavender' | align="center" | |- align="center" | | align="center" |Nishida Shiori (西田汐里) | align="center" |June 7, 2003 (age ) | align="center" |Kanagawa | align="center" |B | align="center" |'Hot Pink' | align="center" | |- align="center" | | align="center" |Eguchi Saya (江口紗耶) | align="center" |August 1, 2003 (age ) | align="center" |Hyogo | align="center" |O | align="center" |'Daisy' | align="center" | |- ! colspan="9" bgcolor="#66ccff" | |- align="center" | | align="center" |Takase Kurumi (高瀬くるみ) | align="center" |March 16, 1999 (age ) | align="center" |Tochigi | rowspan="2" align="center" |A | align="center" |May 5, 2017 | align="center" |'Mint Green' | align="center" |'Leader' (2018-present) Former Tochiotome25 member |- align="center" | | align="center" |Maeda Kokoro (前田こころ) | align="center" |June 23, 2002 (age ) | align="center" |Saitama | rowspan="3" align="center" |June 9, 2018 | align="center" |'Sea Blue' | align="center" | |- align="center" | | align="center" |Yamazaki Yuhane ((山﨑夢羽) | align="center" |November 5, 2002 (age ) | align="center" |Aichi | align="center" |AB | align="center" |'Italian Red' | align="center" | |- align="center" | | align="center" |Okamura Minami (岡村美波) | align="center" |October 20, 2004 (age ) | align="center" |Osaka | align="center" |O | align="center" |'Pink' | align="center" |Former SunRisa member |- align="center" | | align="center" |Kiyono Momohime (清野桃々姫) | align="center" |December 22, 2004 (age ) | align="center" |Tokyo | align="center" |A | align="center" |May 5, 2017 | align="center" |'Orange' | align="center" |Former Amorecarina member, former Juri♡Puri member |- ! colspan="9" bgcolor="#66ccff" | |- align="center" | | align="center" |Hirai Miyo (平井美葉) | align="center" |December 11, 1999 (age ) | rowspan="3" align="center" |Tokyo | align="center" |A | rowspan="3" align="center" |December 3, 2018 | align="center" |'Purple' | align="center" |"ONLY YOU" finalist |- align="center" | | align="center" |Kobayashi Honoka (小林萌花) | align="center" |August 16, 2000 (age ) | align="center" |Unknown | align="center" |'Green' | align="center" |"ONLY YOU" finalist |- align="center" | | align="center" |Satoyoshi Utano (里吉うたの) | align="center" |September 22, 2000 (age ) | align="center" |A | align="center" |'Medium Blue' | align="center" |"ONLY YOU" finalist |} Leadership Tenures ;All Member Tenures #'Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi and Kiyono Momohime: ' #'Shimakura Rika, Nishida Shiori, Eguchi Saya, Maeda Kokoro, Yamazaki Yuhane and Okamura Minami: ' #'Hirai Miyo, Kobayashi Honoka and Satoyoshi Utano: ' Members Single Count Members Line-Ups See Also *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:CHICA TETSU Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Category:BEYOOOOONDS